


Sting

by larkspxrs



Category: K-pop, Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, IDK BRO, its supposed to be sad tho, more like scattered thoughts?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspxrs/pseuds/larkspxrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make me tremble under your touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

She thinks it was meant to be sometimes.

Jiae looks at Seungcheol and he’s looking at her with those eyes that made her heart beat and a smile appear on her face.

(Then again, he also looked at them with those eyes too.)

She thinks that if the stars aligned in some peculiar way, she’d meet him somewhere else.

Not here.  Not in the idol world where the public eye was always watching, but somewhere where she wasn’t Lovelyz’s Jiae and he wasn’t Seventeen’s S.Coups.  Where she’d be just Jiae and he’d just be Seungcheol and maybe they’d be in love.

(Then again, maybe it would never happen.)

She thinks her head’s too high up in the clouds.

There’s the realization that maybe they weren’t meant to be.

That stars may align and there might be universes out there with multiple possibilities unfathomable to the human brain, but not one of them would hold their happy ending.

(Then again, she still hopes and prays on the shooting stars outside her window.)

She thinks she shouldn’t be shivering so much.

It’s not even cold outside.

And she’s not trying to hide her sobs, her body isn’t shaking or trembling with the force of her cries.

What were you thinking?

(Then again, you could be right.)

My friends, this is the start of their story.


	2. yellow jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prick upon the skin.

It’s silly.

Why does she even care so much?

She could live without him.

(However, wouldn’t life be much nicer with him?

He’d give you morning kisses and hold you tight in the mornings.

His strong arms would be around your waist and he’d watch late night movies with you too.

Wouldn’t that be nice?

We know you want it.)

The tears can’t come out.


	3. stingray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she doesn't know what hurts the most.

Jiae’s not desperate.

She’s just trying to learn how to cope.

(How could you ever get used to that?

The way they hold him.

The way they make him smile.

It could have been you, silly girl.)

The thoughts invade her mind, day by day.


	4. box jellyfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> write me another story.

Could it have ended differently?

Is there another ending out there that she could have chosen?

Or was the decision already out of her hands?

(My child,

You’re the only one who knows that answer.

Don’t pout now.

What has been done is finished now.

Live with the sorrow.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this made sense.


End file.
